Shopping Trip
by AliceUchihaHerondale15
Summary: Who knew a little shopping trip for his mother could lead to so much more?


**HI, this is my first ever story. Naruto was my first anime and i have fallen in love with it. Sasusaku are my favorite couple, so you'll probably find a lot of sasusaku centric stories. Please read and review! :)**

 _"_ _You all laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're all the same."_  
 _―_ _John Davis_

Little Sasuke was making his way through the crowded streets of Konoha towards the Uchiha Compound. He had a frown on his chubby 8 year old face, as he passed by the villagers who (mostly females) cooed and giggled at him. His scowl deepened. He did not like the attention he was receiving. Even as an 8 year old he preferred training (so he could be strong like his nii-chan) or sometimes playing with his blond idiot of a friend Naruto, rather than stay in the public eye.

But today he had too, because his dear kaa-chan had oh-so-sweetly asked him to go for a shopping trip as she was busy. And how could he not? Afterall she was his sweet sweet kaa-chan and he would do anything for her! Even if it meant skipping on his training and going shopping. Hell would he ever do this for anyone except his mother.

As he rounded the corner, he came towards the playground which was mostly empty except for a small group of girls around his age. Seeing them his first thought was _God please let them not see me._ He did not want to deal with their shrieks and squeals. He couldn't understand why they felt the need to squeal whenever they saw him. Didn't they understand he did not have time for their foolishness. Instead of dressing up for him and bringing him gifts and cards why couldn't they just go and train and focus on becoming real shinobis.

He tried walking as fast as his little feet allowed him to until he heard shouting. He turned and saw the group of girls shouting accusations at something or rather _someone._

Curious he decided to see what all the commotion was about. As he neared he heard things like "Yeah go Ami!" "She totally deserves it!" "Hmph! What a freak" .

Sasuke saw the Ami girl with her cronies poking sticks at a girl rather harshly. The girl only sat with her knees up and head down and hands around her to protect herself from their assault.

"Stupid Forehead girl. Why do you come here? You don't belong here. You belong with freaks !" laughed Ami and the rest of the girls.

This angered him.

 _Who did they think they were! What right did they have to hurt someone who was incapable of defending themselves. They were training to be shinobis...people who protect those who couldn't protect themselves!_

His nii-san always taught him to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. To never use his physical superiority over such people.

And so he did what his beloved nii-san had taught him. He jumped in front of the girl to protect her.

"What do you think you are doing." He said harshly.

There was a chorus of 'Sasuke-kuns'.

" What do you think you are doing." He repeated again as coldly as possible.

"S-Sasuke-K-Kun w-we were just.." started one.

But Ami beat her to it. "We were only giving her what she deserved." She said so confidently which only added fuel to his anger.

"And who do you think you are to decide who deserves what!" he all but shouted.

"B-But Sasuke-kun..Look at her! She's a freak! S-She -"

"The only freak I see here is you. Now leave. And don't ever come near her." He threatened.

Giving a look of absolute loathe to the girl on the ground Ami and all the other girls went away. Slowly he turned towards the girl who had still not looked up. It was then that he noticed she had pink hair. _Pink? Strange._ Hesitantly he touched her shoulder and she flinched.

Softly he said "Relax they are gone. I am Sasuke."

Finally the girl lifted her head and he found himself looking at the most ridiculously big pair of emerald eyes. Her tear stricken face was red from all the crying.

"Y-You s-should leave…"she sniffed.

He blinked. He had expected her to thank him, instead she was asking him to go.

"Why?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do they bully you?

"I-I have p-pink hair." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"So?"

"I-I am a freak" came her reply, eyes looking down at the ground. Ashamed.

"No. You are unique" he said coolly.

"Huh..?" she asked confused.

"Cant you see. You are unique. Different from them. They do it to make themselves better. When they see someone different from them they either worship them or bully them depending upon whether they are strong or weak. Its up to you what you allow them to do."

This was said to him by Itachi when Sasuke once asked him why the teacher treated him differently from all after Sasuke and Naruto were caught doing a prank in the class. Naruto had been scolded and punished and given an earful, while Sasuke only got an _You shouldn't mix with the likes of him._ That's it.

When he asked Itachi he had said _because we are different. We are unique because of our sharingan. And our clan has shown them how powerful we are. Sasuke, everyone one is unique. But some are more obviously unique than others. If we are powerful, they worship us and if we show them our weakness then they bully us. Its up to you what you allow them to do._

And so he continued "You need to be strong. You need to be able to stand up for yourself and not allow them to treat you the way they do. Not everytime some will come for your rescue."

"B-but how will I b-be s-strong.." she mumbled.

"You can train with me if you want. And until you become strong I will protect you if needed. " He mumbled. He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect her.

"R-Really?" Her eyes lightened.

And he nodded. Suddenly she hugged him. Saying Thank You's. A light blush spread over his face.

"He-Hey w-what do you th-think you are doing! Ge-Get o-off!" he pried himself out of her hold.

"Thank you sooo much! I owe you Sasuke-kun!"she beamed giving a silly grin.

"Yea whatever. Meet me at the Uchiha training grounds tomorrow at 4 pm. Don't be late ." he said coolly covering his blush.

"Ok then bye Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow!" she said and ran.

"Hn By- Wait! Whats your name!?" he shouted.

"Sakura!"

 _Hm Sakura, pink like the cherry blossoms. Suits her._

He grinned.

 _Maybe going shopping once in a while isn't such a bad idea afterall. Thanks kaa-chan!_


End file.
